Highway to Hell
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: The sequel to the Beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here we are the start on my new **_**Supernatural**_** story, **_**Highway to Hell**_**. Anyway here it is. It is short but most of these chapters are. It was supposed to be a one-shot but it didn't really work out that way. Here it is.**

Dean wrapped an arm around his fiancé's waist. The brunette smiled up into his blue eyes before looking at her red headed best friend on the arm of her lover's brother, Sam. The brunette curled closer into Dean's chest.

"I am so excited. Only a few more months till the wedding," she said elation in her voice.

"I know Jess, but I don't know if my little brother can quite handle all the excitement. He and Mindy are still getting used to holding hands and we've gone to what third base already?" The brunette named Jessica looked up and grinned.

"Oh we have made a flat out home run by now," she said, holding up her hand with the diamond on it. Melinda smiled at Sam and they both blushed looking away. They always acted this way in public. Always shy and silent whenever someone was around but when they were alone they were, well for the sake of innocence let's just say they were much more rambunctious. Suddenly, Sam's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID then at Melinda.

"It's Lindsey," he said, answering and putting it on speaker. Loud crashes and howling was heard on the other end of the line.

"OH SHIT!" came the gravelly voice of the blond mikokai. (A/N: Demon priestess) They heard another grating crash before the heaving breath of the girl came on over the speaker. "Hey guys! Get over here now! We got a serious *thump* demon infestation... and they brought friends!" There was a long pause before they heard her voice begin to echo as she chanted out "Elecroa esnaral!" There was a screech then Lindsey's heavy breathing as she began to run.

"Hurry guys I got a spell tying them but it won't hold long! I need help!" she cried. There was the sound of her grunt as something slammed into her and knocked the phone from her hands. There was a crunching sound on the other end of the line and the phone went dead.

"I believe that's our cue, Sammy," Dean said. He leaned down and gave Jessica one last kiss before running to his car.

"Be back before you even know I'm gone!" he called.

"Kick those demons asses!" she called after him.

"Love you, babe!"

"Love you, too!"

**Okay here it is, next chapter is with Lindsey hope you guys approve. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is another short chapter and it was quickly thrown together. Srry grls. :)**

When they got to the scene, Lindsey was still fighting and trying to reach her bag of talismans, charms, sutras, and other gear she used in fighting evil. One of the demons, a large man whose eyes were as black as the midnight sky on a moonless night, was holding the poor mikokai up by her throat and laughing evilly as her face turned blue.

"Damn, they shouldn't have done that," Dean said, handing his brother a gun. Together they gave a shot making the demon drop Lindsey. She lifted her head and, unlike the possessed human, her demon was part of her so her eyes were blood red with a snake like pupil creating a vertical slice right through the center. She let out a sharp hiss and was on all fours. She let out another hiss her mouth opening to reveal her fangs. Her nails lengthened and strengthened to claws. The demons turned to her and she stood. She turned to the boys.

"Glad ya made it," she growled, her gravelly voice now lowered to a mix of a roar and a hiss.

"You know us. We won't miss a party for nothing," Dean said, cocking his gun and taking aim again.

"Plus, thought you might need this," Sam said, lifting their spell book for banishing demons.

"Thanks," she said, taking the book and opening it to a page she wrote herself and she could only open the book to. Lindsey ran her finger down the page, before lifting her hand.

"Gareamna Dragus Elraca!" she cried, an orange and a blue dragon twisted around her arm and swirled into her palm in a small ball of suppressed power. They swirled in the small bead of power before bursting forth roaring and killing various demons. Lindsey wobbled and fell to the ground fading from consciousness.

"Get em boys. There is a pentagram etched in miko ink by the fence, you'll sense it. Get them in there and banish them," she said, closing her eyes and letting her mind slip away.

**Again extra short sorry. **

**The Tuneless Siren: Glad you like it, hope this was posted soon.**

**DeansTrueGirl: I am glad you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay it took a while but I finally got it posted. It was already written but I still needed to get to a computer with internet access so I could post.**

She woke to the sound of laughing demons. She was still groggy and found it wise to remain as she was as she couldn't hear the fight or the chant of exorcism from either Sam or Dean.

"Lucifer will be grateful we brought his host for him," she heard.

"And this one and I have unfinished business," A raspy voice Lindsey recognized as Alistair, hissed. Her eyes shot open. She saw the demons holding the boys unconscious bodies. She jumped up as the demons faded away.

"NOOO!" she screamed, running to the spot the demons were last seen. The area was still warm with the swift opening and closing of the portal. She slammed her fist into the ground. "NO! DEAN! SAM! Oh hell the girls are gonna KILL ME!" Suddenly a black cat, a snake, a fox, and a dragonling, (a baby dragon) (A;N: she has a horse familiar too but only at desperate times.) all Lindsey's familiars that had gathered around her jerked their heads up as if something had called them.

Lindsey lifted her head and followed their gaze. Standing in the shadows was a young man with hair as black as a moonless and starless night and eyes a piercing blue. She stood and her familiars took positions around her so they could see the stranger better.

"Who are you?" Lindsey demanded, her hands bursting into magic flames.

"Calm down, little mikokai. I am called Toring. I am a Familiar guide. I have come to assist your familiars so they may so assist you in your journey to come." The voice that came from his throat was beyond angelic. It made it Lindsey's knees weak to hear it but she kept her head held high and her fire burning strong.

"Go," she said to her familiars, pausing Darka, the dragonling, and "Keep your caution up." The dragon nodded. She let her flames die and crossed her arms turning her back on the boy.

Lindsey walked over to her bag and pulled out a spare phone. She dialed the familiar phone number while dread built up in her stomach. The tension only grew as the phone rang.

"Hey, Lindsey. What's goin on? You guys already finished?" Jessica...now it was gonna be about ten times harder to tell them now.

"Not really...Jess put it on speaker I need Mindy to hear this too," she choked out. She heard the click and Jessica say. "Okay Lindsey, what's wrong?"

"There were too many... my powers and their skills... Jess, Min. It wasn't enough. They got them. Alistair and Lucifer got them," there was a long awkward silence on the other end of the line followed by a loud screaming.

"Lindsey, Jess is having a mix between a panic attack and a severe bloodlust attack. You got any plans?"

"You aren't mad?"

"You did your best and maybe with our part of the circle it will be enough to save them but..." she didn't have to say it for Lindsey to know. It would be easier if she could get in touch with Iris, Rei, and Taria but they were God only knew where fighting God only knew what kind of evil.

"I know Mindy."

"Do you think we will be enough?"

"It'll have to be."

"Oh trust me. As pissed as I am those damn demons better give me my Dean back and run to the deepest darkest corner of hell and hope to God I don't find them." Jessica roared over the phone. Apparently she had stolen it from Melinda.

"Calm down, Jess. Anger is only what they want you to feel. Remember it fuels darkness. Your darkness and that feeds them." Lindsey could tell by the hissing on the other side of the phone she was becoming her soul sucking demon side.

While Lindsey had the soul of a mikokai Melinda was a beautiful red-haired siren that had the talent of song making men fall for her with only a glance and a few notes of song. However, the Winchester brothers had proven immune to her power and coincidently Sam fell for her for who she was.

Meanwhile Jessica was a Nyx a soul sucking demon who while beautiful in the day can become a monstrous giant snake like creature with dark wings and blood red eyes and fangs emerging from a human face and two scaled arms to make grabbing her victims easier. Dean knew this and met the three of them because Jessica had gotten careless in her victims in the last three days (it had been almost thirteen years since she had been that sloppy in her victims.) but they soon fell in love and he saw her for her true self not the demon most hunters saw. Through friendship they gained another fabulous huntress in Lindsey who knew more about certain immortals than the brothers did.

"Alright. I'll send a messenger hawk with coordinates for the thinnest line to cross to Hell to get the boys back," she said, looking through another of her books to actually find the line.

"Right. Meet you there," they said, the line going dead. She finally found the lay line and conjured a mix between a hawk and a phoenix known among the mythical world as a Messenger Hawk.

"Take this to the Nyx and Siren of the Circle." She commanded placing the letter into his protective claws. He screeched and took to the air. The message was on its way.

"Hang on guys. We're coming to get ya. Just don't let 'em win. Just hang in there until we get there." With that Lindsey climbed into the impala knowing that wherever her familiars were they would find her.

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**The Tuneless Siren: You are so freaking lazy. Lol. Hope you liked this.**

**DeansTrueGirl: Well this wasn't soon but here you go. What was the 111 in your last review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another pre-written chapter therefore it is VERY short.**

The three girls drove the impala down the road following the map to the world lines. Jess was fuming practically spitting flames. Mindy was chewing her lips nervously. Lindsey was in stern concentration.

"I will get my lover back!" Jessica growled and hissed at the same time. Flames spitting form her mouth.

"Steady Jess," Lindsey said. "Think how pissed he will be if you mess up his car."

"Think how pissed I AM RIGHT NOW! DID THEY THINK THEY COULD GET AWAY WITH THIS IDIOCY! DIDN'T THEY KNOW WE WOULD FOLLOW AND KICK THEIR ASSES!" by now she was screeching in a pitch she only hit when she was about to change.

"JESSICA! CALM YOUR ASS DOWN!" Melinda yelled, shocking them all into silence. Mindy never yelled. Lindsey pulled the car over.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked, as she got out of the car. "Devil's point is still miles away."

"I'm getting Loki and Freyja," she said. Loki and Freyja were two hellhounds that Lindsey had rescued when they were pups. They pledged their honor to her and were good friends.

"You know Dean hates hellhounds," she said. The boys didn't know about Loki and Freya nor that they were with Lindsey and since Dean had been torn apart by hellhounds once he hadn't trusted that many of them. In fact he killed every hellhound he saw which put Loki and Freya at risk but they were, right now, the only ones who could enter in and out of hell anywhere in the world.

"Kanakeal Akean Loki. Kanakeal Akean Freyja. Karmana Loki. Karmana Freyja. Sinama Lindsey," Lindsey said, lifting my hands over the sand. Two paw-prints appeared in the sand in front of her. She knelt and let the great beasts lick her face.

"Good boy. Good girl. Guys I need a favor. Dean and Sam have been kidnapped. You guys know how much they mean to my cousin and Melinda so we need to find them. Loki, I want you to go back and fight let any of your buddies know not to mess with them. Freyja I need you to lead us to a Lay Line. You guys think you can help me with that?" Two vicious barks that would have most grown men crying because they thought the hounds were mad told Lindsey what she wanted to hear.

"Right, Team Protector, go," she said smiling.

"Team protector? Are you serious?" Jessica said. She set her jaw in a pout.

"Fine. Team Protector."

**Again Short as hel I know the next chapter is a work in progress but here she is til then. **

**The Tuneless Siren: HERES MORE :) wow you can be real assertive at times. Good for you.**

**DeansTrueGirl: My dear voster if you haven't noticed I hurt EVERYONE in my stories. No One will ever get out unscathed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! SHE'S ALVE! And writing again after her horrible tragedy with her flash drive that shattered on the way to Texas and had all her fanfic ideas and stories in progress on it. I was completely devastated. I was sitting in the sleeper of the truck like 8O for thirty minutes before bawling for another thirty. Anyway here we go alive once again. **

(Lindsey's POV)

As we sped to Devil's Point I noticed a strange and familiar aura following us. I recognized some as our familiars but there was one that I had only seen once before, the boy who helped guide the familiars. I decided to ignore it until we got to the mesa and confront the bastard there about my familars.

When we pulled up to the mesa, I looked up at it and turned as my familiars and Jessica's and Melinda's joined us. The boy also joined us with a slight bow.

"Your familiars cannot join you on this journey," he said, "But they all have a gift for you." I saw Charlie and Ace step up to Jessica and a grin spread over her face. Melinda knelt down to Ozzie and looked up at Hephestus and tears sprang into her eyes. I turned to my friends.

_My lady I give you the gift of True Sight_ Luna said, bowing her black head.

_I give you the Death Venom_ Slitherfang hissed, weaving his arrow shaped head.

_I give you Speed_ said True Speed, stomping a hoof

_I give you Cunning_ said sly Nomad twitching his bushy red tail

_And Draka and I give you Dragons Heart_ growled Astral folding his wings. _Be safe my lady and return to us again._

"Don't worry guys. I ain't goin' down without a fight," I smirked.

_Try not to go down at all._

I nodded and turned to the line visible only to creatures of Hell or a priestess. Luckily I was both. The line glowed red and Jessica looked down at it with me.

"You ready I asked," looking over at my dear friend.

She glared over at me her eyes flashing and her form changing, "Let's do this," she hissed. I nodded and raised my hands over the line.

"Manda foral. Sosamar kilwem," I growled, my hands glowing as much as a red as the line. Melinda's eyes widened as she couldn't see the line. A screeching echoed from the walls and rose in pitch as the power tried to break me. But I was stronger. With a roar I clenched my fists and stomped the ground making it crumble into a lake of fire with paths of brimstone. The girls dove in without looking. I watched followed diving into the burning fire. It felt like a hot bath. I swam to the shore and sat on the shore looking for my friends when I heard them. I spun around and saw them floundering in the Hellfire lake.

"DAMN!" I shouted, diving, once again, into the burning waters. I surfaced and grabbed Jessica and Melinda by the collars of their shirts and drug them to the surface and toward the shore. With a grunt I drug them onto the sharp stones along the edge of the lake. With gasping breath I joined them, sprawled out on the walk.

I looked to my left and then my right at my friends then burst out laughing. The girls glared at me.

"What in Hell's name is so damned funny?" Jessica growled.

"Well a being who grew up here, and a siren who can't swim have to be saved by a mikokai who's demon half should have not let her swim. I mean my dad was a fire demon," I said still snickering.

"Well it is a lake of fire," Melinda said.

"Doesn't matter here, I still shouldn't be able to swim," I said shaking my head, "Alright girls enough of this let's get going. We have a couple of hunters to save."

"Damned straight," Jessica said, still sulky. We started down the path that our "compass" directed and our journey through Hell began.

**Hallo girls. Finally got it posted thanks for sticking with me this long. :D **

**The Tuneless Siren: Don't be jealous the only reason Jess let me drive it is because I pointed out if she drove it she would probably wreck it and you didn't know where we were supposed to go. You are becoming quite the potty mouth aren't you?**

**DeansTrueGirl: Sorry it took so long to post but hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter up sooner. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright I got yelled at like CRAZY about this so here you go with MORE words.**

We made our way through the pathways of Hell, Melinda gasping from dehydration.

"What was your gift from Hephaestus again?" I asked glancing back at the parched siren.

"Heat resistance," she gasped.

"Then PLEASE USE IT!" I yelled, catching Jessica nodding vehemently in agreement. Melinda raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I thought that was what the Blood Ruby was for." I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"It will divert heat. But Heat Resistance will keep you cool when mixed with the Blood Ruby's power and you will feel like you are in your environment, Smart Tart," I growled.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Has Lindsey ever been wrong yet?" Jessica asked meaning well but still peeved that the demons had DARED to take her fiancé. A smirk danced on my lips. I felt sorry for those demons when we got to them. Jessica was gonna have a massacre field day that would leave them begging for death.

I thought to myself how lucky they were, both the guys and the girls. They had someone who loved them unconditionally. Someone who would go to Hell and back, literally, for one another and who would give their lives to protect each other. I sighed and thought how unlikely it would be for me to have that bond with anyone. I was only half magical. It was only half-way possible for me to find a protectorate and then only a quarter of a chance that we would fall in love.

I shook my head at the thoughts. Now wasn't the time for this. I had plenty of time to drone when I got home. I had to help my clan-mates right now. Besides there is no use focusing on things that I can't change.

"Right ladies," I started, "Who is looking forward to the Pit again?" I asked. I noticed Melinda look at Jessica. She was confused. Neither one of them knew ALL of my past. But they were the only ones I trusted with enough of it to call close… and family.

"Lindsey used to meditate herself through the paths of Hell. One day she got drug to the Pit and it took her almost a month to return. Before that time she was a happy mikokai learning her powers and everything was all butterflies and flowers. After she got back from the Pit she was never the same. She had more demonic qualities. She was darker more violent…more like she is today. The Pit changed her…" Jessica explained. I could feel Melinda's fear growing.

"Don't worry, sisters," I said, "I'm the only one going into the Pit. I can handle it. Mindy you are to innocent-" at this Jessica scoffed, "I am not risking your sanity over this-" more laughter, "Jess you are a demon yes but you aren't used to the horrors of the Pit. You were a rare demon who was born on earth. You don't know the terrors of the Pit like I do and I am going in to save them. I can't risk you two…I am NOT risking my sisters."

"What the Hell are we here for then?" Jessica demanded, "We aren't letting you go in alone. We are all together and none can beat us when we are together as a clan."

"Yeah," Melinda said, confidently, "Screw innocence. This is war."

I raised an eyebrow in skepticism. "Really? Mindy, you still blush when we go to art museums and look at the ancient Grecian art!" As predicted she turned red at the mere thought. "And Jess you have to stay and look after her. If you don't who knows what these demons could do to her!" Jessica narrowed her snake eyes in anger but the knowledge she had lost this fight.

"I-I don't care," Melinda said balling her fists up, trying to be brave.

"Mindy," I said with a dead straight face.

"Yeah?"

"Specter," I said tilting my head behind them. She turned and squealed at the gruesome beast.

"Hey! Ugly! Touch her and I swear I will be wearing your teeth as a trophy," I shouted, causing him start and drift on. "And THAT just proves my point. You won't be able to handle the Seven Realms of Hell AND the pit. I have been through them and been tortured by them. I can make it out unscathed."

"You didn't last time," Jess said, resting back on her snakes tail. "Last time you were still being tortured and were tortured visibly for three months. I still think you are being tortured you have just gotten good at hiding it."

I looked away. How could she possibly know I was still reliving some of those moments. Clan members have telepathy and Empathy (A/N: with the capital E in empathy it means they feel some of the pain as if they had gone through it) but generally over something that the other clan members were feeling strongly. I could see it in those first three months but not now. I was able to block them to well.

"Lindsey, you aren't going without us. You may not make it out if it does that to you again. We are strongest when we are together," Jessica said.

"But I have my ancestrial magic…Deep magic now, and I have been these roads before. You are proposing to take Mindy, our shy little Mindy THROUGH the seven deadly sins and into the Pit just to get two boys. I can do this!"

"You forget," Melinda said, suddenly stronger, "Those "two boys" are OUR protectorates and we love them. We would DIE for them!"

"AND THAT WOULD LEAVE THEM WHERE! IN THE PIT! BROKENHEARTED BUT ON EARTH IF THEY ARE LUCKY! OR IF THEY AREN'T IN THE PIT AND BROKENHEARTED! MELINDA I CAN'T DO THAT!" I shouted tears leaking from my eyes, "They don't deserve it. They don't deserve to be in that much pain."

I stood there a minute breath heaving, my fists clenched, back hunched, and tears leaking from the corners of my eyes.

"You seem to forget something, Lindsey. This is our instinct. We came here knowing we may not make it back. You aren't going alone. We CAN'T just sit here," Jessica said.

"Yeah, if our protectorates are in danger, fear doesn't stop us, just a need to keep them safe," Melinda said. "Wait until you find yours." I felt my heart pang. I didn't know if I even had one. Mikokai. Half-demon. Half-breed. Demons called me worthless. Well every demon but my cousin, Jessica. Humans even feared me. Half-breeds were a ridiculed thing and very rare. I had never heard of one with a protectorate. And I was even rarer than a half-breed. I was a Mikokai. A warrior priestess destined to fight eternally with her darker side and against the darkness of the world.

I shook my head suddenly too weak to fight against my own family.

"Alright," I sighed, "but follow my lead."

"Always sister."

**BAM! My newest chapter. Hope you guys like it next we go through Hell… literally.**

**The Tuneless Siren: Hope you like this chapter too!**

**DeansTrueGirl: Lol on ur comment. I am just cruel and you know it. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Right I got ORDERED to write more IMMEADIATLY! Well here you go min vosters. Hope you girls like!**

We made our way to the first vast door and the first realm of the Seven Realms of hell. Wrath, it was going to be hardest for me and Jessica. Melinda was EXCELLENT at keeping her anger in check. I pressed my hand to the door and muttered the spell under my breath.

It shifted and opened under my hand. I glared into the darkness.

"Let's go girls. First level of Hell, the World of Wrath," I said, cracking my knuckles. I closed my eyes as I walked through the aura like wall and felt rage fill my every cell. I felt it course through my veins and lengthen my claws, sharpen my eyesight and fangs. My senses burned with it. I clenched my jaw shut it was going to be tough. My anger was always testy.

Jessica's was too. I sighed and prepared for a barrage of anger and rage to attack me. I tried to remember the peace spells my priestess side used for my demon side at times. But the priestess had been suppressed and I was pure demon now.

I heard a horrid hiss and knew that the wrath that was in the girls hearts about their protectorates were starting to get to them. I could practically see the anger in them. My eyes widened in surprise. Jessica I could see getting this angry, but not Melinda. I could feel it in my veins but compared to them the wrath that was filling me was nothing.

I glanced at the Blood Ruby around Melinda's neck. It was glowing bright red with the wrath in her veins. I could hear her humming. Normally it wouldn't be a big deal because she knows mostly kind songs. But it was one of MY songs. I listened to everything from classic to punk and it wasn't classic that she was humming.

One thing that you should know about Melinda. When she sings something happens. Her magic is in her songs. Mostly she sings love songs or something sweet or silly…but this was one of my songs, as I had said. It was _The Howling _(By Within Temptation). A warrior song meant to inspire fear and fighting. Sure enough the Wrath was suddenly stronger in the air. Jessica was the first to say something. And it was to the first demon she saw. Unfortunatly that demon was me and no one had ever seen me as a full demon before.

"HEY YOU!" she snarled. "Where is Lindsey? What did you asses do with her?" I glanced into a nearby window. Damn she was right I didn't look remotely like myself. My ears had sharpened to points and markings that labeled me as one of my father's clan of Scottish Warrior demons marked my face and arms. My eyes were completely blood red now, and my fangs and claws had grown another inch at least. Around my head, horns had formed, framing my face. Misshapen wings of darkness, not unlike Jessica's but much less pretty to look at, had sprung from my back. They weren't pretty but something could tell me I could still fly with them. I traced the marks of my clan with a claw, awed at the beauty of the green and blue marks along my face.

"SHE ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Melinda roared, shocking me from my reverie and holding a dagger to my throat. The wrath in me tore loose.

"Step off sugar plum, Lindsey is alright. If you weren't so blinded by rage you could see I am her," I roared knocking the blade away. She gave a surprised look for a second before letting out one of her Opera notes. The sound waves knocked me back. I was seriously beginning to hate that Siren ability.

When she finally had to stop to get air I shot forward with a magic spell on my lips already to silence her. Jessica flew forward and I dodged easily.

"Use your nose, Snake Girl! I know Ace gave you the sense of smell like a blood hound. USE IT!" I growled, feeling my pupils dilate even further. I noticed her nostrils flare.

"You do have my cousin's demon scent but if you are her where is your priestess scent?"

"It's Hell you numbskull. My demon side buried her deep for protection," I snarled my lip curling up to show my fangs. Melinda was struggling to speak but my demon's spell still strong, kept any sound from being made. She glared at me and balled her hand into what she assumed was a good fist. Thumb was on the inside.

"You try and punch me like that and you will most likely break not only your thumb but your knuckles as well," I said flatly. "Now do you two want to save your protectorates or just stand there fighting with me all day about where "Lindsey" is. Don't forget I've been through Hell before. I can handle this," I said.

"You don't know the first thing about our protectorates!" Jessica roared. "Now give me my clan-mates back so we can go!"

"WE ARE RIGHT HERE!" I shouted angrily.

Jessica snarled, "Show us to the end of this realm then maybe we will see if you're telling the truth." I nodded sharply while a furmious Melinda shook her head no fiercely.

"I will hog tie you if you don't settle," I growled at the raging red-head. She glared up at me but settled down soon after that. I let her go and pushed her toward Jessica before stalking off through the World of Wrath.

"Just a warning, most of the Demon kings ruling over the Seven realms were looking for a Queen," I warned. "They don't generally care if the one they are interested has a protectorate or not only that their bloodline will continue. King Typhus of the World of Wrath prefers his mate to be full of anger so that his bloodline will grow stronger and he doesn't even care if she is submissive or not. Just so he had an heir."

"Who cares?" Jessica grumbled.

"You will if he decides you are his type," I sneered, curling my lip over my upper fang. "Let's just hope he finds us all distasteful."

"What's that supposed to mean? I am VERY attractive!" Jessica yelled.

"I must agree to that," growled a distinctly male voice. I clenched my eyes shut and felt my ears pin.

"Typhus."

**BUM BUM BUUUUUMMMM! Well there is the next chapter! Up and ready for reviews. **

**The Tuneless Siren: Well you never can tell I mean I AM the one writing this story. I may kill us all thrice over in this story.**

**DeansTrueGirl: Hey! Strangling is NOT necessary… plus I AM the cliffhanger queen what did you expect?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wasn't ordered immediately to write more but I gathered the vibe…from the texts and emails and comments and…everything. **

I felt Melinda struggling (to actually FIGHT Typhus) in my grasp. I pinned my ears and hissed. Jessica spat sparks.

"Well, well, well, three beautiful candidates," Typhus said.

"Look buster, touch me and I'll break your claws off!" Jessica shouted.

"A saucy nyx demon, a feisty siren, and what's this? A maniacal mikokai… I don't usually mate with half-breeds but for you I can make an exception," he purred tracing along my jaw. I snarled and snapped his finger, bringing a chunk of meat off of it.

"Fiesty," he hissed. "I like it," growled glancing at his claw. I threw Melinda back into Jessica who grunted and caught the thrashing siren.

"If you want to take me on fine, but they get through safely," I snarled.

"Respectable," he said, "Very well. They may pass. You have more promise of anger and wrath anyway," he purred, twiddling the lock of hair hanging over my shoulder. I spat at him.

He grabbed my bicep and pulled me to the side to let my sisters pass oblivious to me being their sister at all for my transformation into a full blooded demon.

Suddenly Jessica stopped. I began praying desperately for her to just continue. I would get out of this and meet them farther into the city.

"Hang on," she growled, "I don't know if that is really my clan sister or not but there aren't many here who would give up their freedom for another EXCEPT clan-mates. So I say you keep your grubby claws off of my cousin!"

"Damn," I growled, slapping my hand to my forehead.

"HA! Seems your friends aren't as smart as they seem," Typhus laughed. With a growl I wrenched my arm free and head butted him, knocking him away from me.

"RUN!" I shouted grabbing Jessica and Melinda's arms and dragging them through the citadel trying to find the next gate.

"Do you have any idea where we are going!" she shouted.

"Not a clue!"

"Well that's great!"

"I say we go back and tear him apart," came Melinda's harsh voice. I almost fainted at that.

"You won't be saying that when he gets his army after us!" I screamed.

"Lindsey!" Jessica shouted glancing up. My eyes darted up to the roofs. Demon-send. I snarled and glanced toward the door. I lifted my hand, my palm shooting forth energy and opening the gate. I shoved my sisters through and then turned to the Demon-send.

"Alright boy's let's see if you can take me on," I snarled, my claws cracking.

"Lindsey! Let's GO!" Jessica shouted. I caught the gates closing behind me. I turned back to the demon-send.

"Our master wants you," they growled, "He needs a mate. Him likes your looks. Likes your fire. Wants to make you queen. You would like to be queen," they snarled.

"I don't want to be."

"You will command us at will. You can never die. You can be a supreme ruler in Hell," they cried.

"The key words, "in Hell." Tell you master, Typhus, I said bite me!" I growled, turning around…right into Typhus.

"You don't have to WANT to stay. I am Lord of Wrath. I can MAKE you stay," he growled into my ears, "No matter where you run, I will hunt you down. You can't even look at another male. You are MY mate."

In one swift move I kneed him in the groin leaping over his crumpled form and using my wings to fly through the nearly closed gate in the nick of time.

"Oh my god," Jessica gasped. My eyes were trained to the ground gasping for breath.

"You okay?" Melinda asked, touching my back.

"I'm fine," I muttered glancing up. The entire city was covered in gold and jewels and other precious things.

"Ladies," I said, getting to my feet, "Welcome to the Kingdom of Greed, under rule of King Wreanar." Jessica and Melinda got a gleam in their eyes that I felt myself.

"We have to get through without taking a single thing or we will be trapped here forever," they bit their lip and nodded. As I took my firsts steps through the realm of greed, Typhus's words echoed in my head.

_You don't have to WANT to stay. I am Lord of Wrath. I can MAKE you stay. No matter where you run, I will hunt you down. You can't even look at another male. You are MY mate._

_Wherever you are I will hunt you down._

My heart pounded in fear of those words and I was afraid. I was very afraid.

**Okay DeansTrueGirl and The Tuneless Siren are gonna absolutely hate me for this being so dang short but they will have to hold out until later. I am working on fifty gazillion things plus school and art and so on and so forth. **

**DeansTrueGirl: This is short I know don't yell at me. I am glad you liked my previous chapter so much.**

**The Tuneless Siren: I am so glad you liked it! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I have finished the third story (in writing anyway) and thought it would be a good idea if I finished this one so I could get the other one posted. For-ins it beith EPICIFIED! **

"Oh my GOD! Look at all these jewels and gold!" Jessica cried, her wings fluttering fiercely. I slammed my palm into my forehead. This was going to be tough for her. The whole damn thing was gonna be a bitch for her. Melinda, too. Me? I was more accustomed to avoiding temptation. Priestess training. A whole freaking lot of priestess training.

I am not saying I was better than them. Not in the least. But they are like their people and I am…like both of mine. What little I was immune to the lure was because of my sheer stubbornness to not hold onto earthly treasure.

"Jessica! Stay focused! We have to get to the boys! It's greed. It's getting to you. Just remember Dean. If you don't keep him in mind you will fall. That's what they want. They want to torture Sam and Dean for all eternity. Partially to anger you and remind you that YOU COULDN'T SAVE THEM!" I shouted trying to drag her out of her greedy trance.

Melinda I was ready to Hog-tie and carry her through the realms. Jessica, I couldn't. For one reason you try carrying two full grown women and fighting demons at the same time. For another Jess wasn't currently a full grown woman but a full grown female nyx, i.e. her usual hundred ten pound wait was multiplied by five.

"B-but," she stammered.

"No buts!" I shouted, grabbing Melinda's wrist as she started toward an enticing pile of emeralds and amethysts. She gave a pout but started following me again.

"What is the king like in this realm," she asked, "Is he like Typhus?"

I shuddered at the name. I hoped his threat was an empty one but it wasn't likely.

"No. King Elochai is nothing like his brother. He has his queen and so long as you don't take from his city he will let you pass. If you take something you are bound here, even if you return it." She gave me a strange look.

"Master thief," I said pointing to myself, "I was warned by the Children of Lucifer, his most loyal servants as I was drug through here." Jessica nodded and shrugged. She seemed to be suppressing this places power better now. That was promising. As was the fact Melinda now wasn't struggling to get back to those emeralds and amethysts.

"This realm doesn't seem to be that difficult for us," Melinda said smiling. "Maybe we can just breeze on through." I stopped. It is never that easy, even when a King doesn't care if you make it through his lands or not. I glanced around.

"Something's wrong," I said, my ears pinning against my head.

"What is it?" Melinda asked, suddenly jumpy. I lifted one ear to follow the sound skittering over the golden roofs.

"We have a follower," I said. I spun around in time to see the flame of a small group of demonsend behind us.

"Oh Hell," I groaned, cracking my claws. I blinked summoning Luna's true sight and saw them. The little bastards were definitely not King Elochai's. Around their necks were medallions engraved with blood spurting from a victim of varying wounds.

"Guys…we have company," I said. Jessica turned and snarled at the corner I was pointing at. The demonsend gave a sick hiss.

"No let me," Melinda said. Jessica and I glanced at her in shock.

"I am sick of my friends getting hurt over such stupid things," she growled, and then taking a deep breath sent forth a sound wave. The demonsend howled in agony before exploding.

Unfortunately her stunt brought the others out of hiding for their now dead brothers. They were Wrath's demonsend after all.

"We want girl for master!" they roared. "Master want Halfling!" they formed a tornado around us, their claws tearing into our flesh and taunting us.

Suddenly a horn sounded and another batch of demonsend descended upon the others. Their medallions were engraved with jewels. These were the demonsend of Greed.

"LEAVE! THIS OUR LAND!" they roared at their cousins.

"WE WANT GIRL!"

"SHE IN OUR LAND!"

"OUR MASTER HAVE CLAIM TO HER!"

"YOU TAKE HER YOU BE BOUND HERE FOREVER!"

The fighting seemed to stop at this as the demonsend of Wrath seemed to think on this a moment before flitting back off from us. The Greed demonsend perched on the opposite wall of their cousins and watched them.

We ran. Well Melinda and I ran. Jessica flew. One thing was for certain we would be getting our work-out here. We shoved past greedy souls grabbing at the gold and jewels around the city as I led us to the gate.

My mistake was risking a glance behind us. The demonsend of both Wrath and Greed were now following us. No doubt the Wrath demonsend told those from Greed that there would be a reward if we were captured in the next realm and taken to Typhus. Me in particular.

"Girls! Pour on the gas! We got tails!" I yelled, angling my wings, still to clumsy with them to fly.

"Lindsey where the Hell is that gate!" Jessica shouted.

"Kinda hard to concentrate when we are being hunted like this!" I screamed back at her.

"There!" Melinda said, thinking fast, as she was known to do, and shoving us into an abandoned house made of gold.

"Okay," I murmured lifting my hand and pricking my ears looking for signs of the gate to the world of Sloth. One direction in particular gave off much less energy than any of the others.

"That way!" I shouted, speeding out of the building and running like there was no tomorrow. Melinda not far behind. Jessica following us in the air. My eyes darted everywhere looking for the gate. I finally found it and slammed my hand against the gate, pouring magic forth willing the door to open.

Slowly it obeyed my will and I shove my sisters through daring a glance behind my back. A huge cloud of demonsend was rising behind us. I slipped through the gates and willed them to close. But this was the world of Sloth and well they weren't going to move fast.

"Let's go girls, it's time for us to get disguises," I said. I turned and saw both Jessica and Melinda sitting and stretching out ready to go to sleep. I gave a growling yawn.

"Welcome to the realm of Queen Reana, the Sanctum of Sloth."

**Okay like I said. This story has become TOP PRIOITY among my stories as I am absolutely DYING to get the last story of this series out and start varying sub-series off of it. **

**The Tuneless Siren: See greed wasn't so bad… now Sloth I am worried about.**

**DeansTrueGirl: Don't worry it hasn't been up long. Hope you like this one too!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey girls I am BAAACK! Haha I love this! I leave you guys in suspense and you already know that the next story is in the works (actually got it finished and started the spin off stories now.) So here we are in sloth-land.**

I yawned and turned to my sisters. I was exhausted all of a sudden. I thanked the good lord that I was a mikokai and more immune to the spells these demons cast. But as we were in their homeland I wasn't completely immune.

"Okay girls we can't lay down," I said yawning. "We won't get up as long as we are here if we do." I turned to find…them both laying down, Melinda already snoring.

"Oh come on Lindsey. A little rest won't kill us," Jessica said, waving me off.

"Here it will," I said, leaning over and throwing the two over my shoulders, thankful for my newfound pure demon strength. I sighed and started through the streets. It would be fairly simple getting through here for us as long as the demonsend didn't get through the Gate any time soon.

The King never moved and even more rarely sent demonsend out. Even if there were intruders, such as his brother's demonsend, flying through his city.

"What are you doing? We are just taking a little break," Jessica bemoaned.

"You can rest when we get the Hell outta Hell," I barked, "Remember the boys."

I felt her shift on my shoulder and knew she was looking at the rock on her finger. "Dean," I heard her murmur softly.

"Exactly, keep that thought in your mind," I said firmly, shifting the unconscious Melinda on my other shoulder as she continued to snore.

"Can you do this, Lindsey?" she asked, being the demon on my shoulder unconsciously.

"As long as Mindy doesn't start singing in her sleep, we are gold," I growled, fighting my weariness.

"What would happen then?" she asked.

"You know what would happen," I snarled. "I would collapse and we would never move again. Sam and Dean would spend eternity in the pit. Well Dean would. Sam would be possessed by Lucifer and the end of the world would be sped up considerably."

She shrugged and went back to looking at her ring. I shook my head and smiled. I was happy for them but felt like I was alone. They both had protectorates, both had someone to love. I was alone. I took a deep breath and made my way through the streets with demons of sloth sprawled all over the place.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Jessica asked again moments later.

"Why do you think I can't?" I demanded.

"I am just wondering how fast you can run in the land of Sloth with a hoard of demonsend after you," she said. I turned and sure enough a cloud of demonsend from Wrath and Greed filled the air.

"Oh shit!" I yelped, turning and trying to run. As you can imagine though running away from demonsend in a kingdom called Sloth is a pain in the ass. On the up side Sloth seemed to affect the demonsend as well and some fell back as they were quickly becoming exhausted.

I was somewhat relieved at seeing this but it was for naught as even though 200 fell back there was still a good sized cloud chasing us. I poured on the speed but my feet felt like lead and chains. I glanced up and then back.

"Why is it whenever we get halfway through the city they decide to attack?" Jessica asked.

"Feeling philosophical all of a sudden?" I retorted as I willed my legs to move. It was something like wading through a bog with cement shoes. But I was currently a mixture of emotions all stronger than lazy, like afraid, determined, angry…oh yeah did I mention afraid.

My demon heart raced, though it felt my demon legs weren't going very fast at all. I glanced behind us and the swarms rose up above us like a wave in a typhoon over a raft in the ocean. I gaped and willed my magic into being to speed us along.

_I give you the gift of speed_ True Speed's voice echoed in my mind. I used it. Slowly the weight of Sloth fell from me and then even the weight of my own form as I raced like lightning through the streets of the city of Sloth.

"What's going on?" Jessica asked.

"I am getting us out of here what do you think?" I roared, my wings catching bursts of air every now and again, letting me sail smoother through the air and actually lifting me every now and again. Jessica's snake-tail wrapped around my waist to keep her grip as I sped through the streets.

"THERE!" Jessica shouted suddenly. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a rusty hidden gate. I extended my magic and saw that it was the Gate. It slowly started creaking open. After all this was sloth.

The glory of Pride shown through the rusty doors. I groaned knowing this was going to be one of the most fun yet. Jessica and I were both full of pride and Melinda…well she would probably be alright here.

I dove through the half cracked doors and dropped both of them on their butts. Jessica growled indignantly glaring up at me and Melinda jerked awake. I twisted my head behind me as the demonsend started to swarm.

"Move it!" I shouted before the Pride swallowed me whole. And in this realm it very well just might.

**Well I know you two are pissed at me (Jess) for my first chapter ten but here it really is. Hope you like this one better.**

**DeansTrueGirl: Ch9) glad you liked this chapter. Hope you like this one also. Ch 10 fake) sorry I just had to do this mainly because the flee said I wouldn't. **

**The Tuneless Siren: Ch 9) Sloth Land! You slept through it you freak! Ch 10) lol 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh look she is still writing as fiercely as she can because she really wants to get the next story up! **

I glanced around and stood a bit taller. My sisters were standing a bit taller, too. The demonsend were snarling but Jessica silenced them with a wave of her hand using her demon power. Odd for her but if it was hers she had a right to use it.

"Alright girls, let's go," I said, feeling pride burning into me. I felt superior and, while my magic waned the effects of this realm, some prideful thoughts still wormed their way past my anti-magic shield and into my brain.

"And why in Hell's High name should we follow you?" demanded Jessica. I turned and saw her clawed hands resting stubbornly on her hips where it turned from a human-like torso (minus the armored scales) to a snake's tail.

"I agree with Jess," Melinda said, suddenly in a usual Siren's voice, "I think we need a new leader…one like say… me," she said glancing at her nails.

"YOU? Feh, you are but a siren I am a full blooded demon and these are the pits of Hell," Jessica said gesturing to herself.

"Hey miss pureblood, you ever been through the seven realms and into the Pit before?" I asked.

"Well no but it can't be hard for a pureblood to figure out if a mere Halfling can figure it out." I bared my fangs.

"Down here I am just as pureblooded as you," I snarled.

"Please don't flatter yourself," Jessica retorted.

I pinned my ears back a snarl on my lips, "Are you looking to be carried through this realm unconscious, too, cause I will so be glad to knock you out!" My claws curled threateningly almost begging to rip through flesh.

"Girls please this is no way to act. Especially in front of your leader," Melinda said flipping her blood red hair over her shoulder, cockily.

I glared at her, "Seriously do NOT make me hurt you."

What about the demonsend you may ask? They were currently having the same pride battle we were. Only difference the Wrath demons seemed to be winning much more than our battle was.

I had finally had enough and grabbed the two bickering beings by the scruffs of their necks dragging them through the realm. The two struggled and wrestled, clawing against my arm and, in Melinda's case, singing as loudly as she could. I pinned my ears against my skull trying to ignore the searing pain of Jessica's poison claws raking along my tattooed arm and Melinda's loud screeching protesting singing.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed silencing and stilling them. They looked at me with widened eyes as I continued to drag them through the realm.

They started struggling again until a growl rose in my throat. "Look you two! I don't care about why you think you would be the better leader! I am daughter of the War Demon Laird Dun and Warrior Priestess Marcail McCord. I am a WARRIOR and therefore you WILL listen to me. A leader is one who gets her clan out of danger like I just did," I growled pointing behind them at the demonsend (Pride now joining Greed and Wrath). Their eyes went wide in shock.

"We are almost to the gate," I said glancing over my shoulder. "Think you two can listen long enough to get there and get to…well somewhat safety. At least to the next realm in which me and Mindy will be okay…Jess you are gonna be SOOOO screwed."

"Why?" she demanded floating up. I bit my lip. I didn't want to her to hear it.

"It's Lust. Like I don't even know how I am gonna get you through there. It was almost impossible for me the first time I went through there…"I started brain drooling at the very thought of all the hunks lining the streets. There were plenty of girls as well but hey we do not swing that way.

"Is it that bad?" Melinda asked.

"Well let's put it this way. I have always been perfectly content on my own, better way to keep people safe is to stay alone, and I seriously thought about taking one of those demons home with me," I purred a shiver running up my spine.

"Oh damn."

"Yep."

"What do you propose illustrious leader?" she asked, snarkily.

"I am gonna guess Ozzie's gift to Melinda was like Luna's to me, True Sight, like any cats. But I think the only thing I can do is drag you through there again."

"That would be three realms!"

"You think you can avoid the hunks?"

"I will do my best my heart only belongs to my Dean." I heard her swallow hard and I turned around.

"HEY WAIT A SECOND! ARE YOU CALLING ME A WEAKLING?" she demanded. I wondered when the pride would set in again. I gave a smirk.

"At least until you prove me otherwise," I grinned. Melinda glanced at me.

She opened her mouth to ask a question but then the pride got her too and she snapped her jaw shut. I heard the buzz of demonsend wings behind us but the joy of the gate of pride it is so proud of its open close time.

I turned to the gate and smirked, "Girls get as close to the gate as you can. It snaps open and close in a moment." We all stood together as sisters. Proud and tall. We took our true good pride and stood tall. Ready to face Lust.

I lifted my hand and pressed it to the door. Power surged through me and the gate shot open I grabbed the girls arms and we bolted through, the gate slamming behind me. Almost immeadiatly the pride leaked from me and a lust touched at my shields. I noticed Melinda's eyes flash with it before returning to normal. She was a siren. Lust yielded to her demands.

Then we saw Jessica's face. Lust swirled in her ruby eyes as she gawked at the kingdom of lust.

**Wow this took way longer than necessary for me to write. Maybe I can get the other one up soon. **

**DeansTrueGirl: I fix it :) hope you like this chapter**

**The Tuneless Siren: 3 hope you like this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Now for the drool worthy kingdom of lust. **

Jessica's eyes were the size of saucers and she looked around like a kid in a candy store with twenty bucks to spend.

"Oh. My. God!" she squealed, "I thought we were in Hell, turns out we went to Heaven!" I slapped my forehead in disbelief.

"I don't know WHAT she is talking about," Melinda said shaking her head. With the True Sight given to us by our cats we could see the demons for what they really were. If I looked with my regular eyes I could see what Jessica meant but Melinda a being born of this realm though not a demon herself couldn't see what we could and could only see the monsters that they were.

"Well without our True Sight I can sort of understand but it seems they know we can see them for what they really are and are shaping themselves to look like Jessica's ideals for the perfect guys."

"In other words…" Melinda started.

"They all look like Dean…or some wrestler or something," I muttered.

Melinda shuddered as she saw Jessica cozy up beside a particularly vile demon as it wrapped its claw around her shoulder. I actually blanched a little.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," I groaned. One of the demons, obviously new to the world, sauntered up to me trying to throw an arm around me. I twisted it off of me, breaking his arm.

"Try that again and I'll break more than your arm," I snarled.

The grimy lust demon slunk away.

"Someone's uptight," Melinda said.

"Someone is tired of Hell," I retorted. She shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Jess we have places we need to be," I growled taking her arm.

"But look at all the men they are all so hot, and paying attention to me," she moaned reaching forward. I heard two sharp growling barks. I tossed a glance over my shoulder. Loki bounded through the streets jumping up on me.

"Hey pup," I greeted patting him on the head pushing him off of me. When they weren't raging beasts they were the size of English Mastiffs.

"How do you think we are gonna get Jess outta here?" Melinda asked gesturing to Jessica.

"I got nothing," I replied. Loki whined and pawed at my pant cuff.

"What's he trying to tell you?"

"Do I look like I speak Hellhound?" I demanded, placing my fists on my hips. Melinda flushed a little. I sighed, "Okay look I think I may have a plan. You see that demon Jessica's all over like a cheap suite?" I pointed to them.

"Yeah…"

"Watch and learn, Flee," I smirked evilly, "Loki, sic-em boy! Herd him to the gate!" I called. Before our eyes the mastiff sized dog grew to the size of a bear. His fangs dripped a mix of acid and saliva. He grew claws the size of a full grown man's hand. I smirked at Melinda crossing my arms.

"Hellhounds, that is why every demon should have at least one on their side," I said cockily. There was a screech of a demon, (the one I ordered taken to the gate) followed by Jessica's own screech demanding, "Loki let him go."

Melinda and I sauntered through the kingdom of Lust like nobody's business. We weren't approached once by the Lust Demons or the Kings demonsend. Absolutely ironic considering Wrath was all about trying to get me into his bed.

When we got to the gate Loki was flopped there waiting on us, the lust demon still in his claws and Jessica trying to get him out. I smiled at Loki.

"Good boy," I said, patting him.

"Good boy!" Jessica screeched, "Like hell! Tell him to let go!"

"Oh dear Lord," I groaned, slapping my forehead.

"I doubt he would hear you here," came a deep voice from behind me. I felt my eyes widen in shock and fear. I spun around to come face to face with the most gorgeous demon-lord I had ever seen. I swear I think my heart skipped a beat. It was looking at him I got the faint idea of why mom and dad fell in love. I was still using true sight so I knew it was no illusion.

"Oh Mercy of Freyja," I gasped. Melinda, our ever vigilant siren, God bless her, glanced from the demon to me and back.

"Uhhh, Lindsey?" she said, snapping her fingers in my face pulling me from my reverie.

"Oh sorry," I said, shaking my head.

"So you're the little half demoness my eldest brother has been all abuzz about? I really can't see what all he is a tizzy over you for," he growled.

"Okay. Hotness gone," I snarled crossing my arms.

"Ah there it is," he said, smirking, "Well, as I owe Typhus a favor I am afraid I will have to take you to him."

"Touch me and gain a stump," I hissed. Suddenly my ears perked up at the sounds of millions of demonsends wings beating the air.

"Oh mother fudge," Melinda muttered under her breath. I spun around to the gate and reached for it only to be yanked back into the larger demons muscular form. Melinda opened her mouth to give a screeching cry.

"NO! FLEE I AM RIGHT HERE! YOU WANNA SHATTER MY EARDRUMS OR SOMETHING!" I yelled.

"Well what do you propose I do? I don't have an instrument!"

"It wouldn't work anyway! They are LUST demons! I suggest you move! Get as close to that door and get ready to move!" I shouted. The Lust demon laughed.

"You are a fool if you think you can escape," he roared.

"Well call me Dumbo," I snarled, swinging my boot up directly into his eye. With an agonized roar he dropped me in favor of his wounded eye. I landed in a crouch diving for the door, slamming my palm against it and muttering the spell under my breath.

I glanced back and called out to my friends, "Mindy! Grab Jess! Loki! Let's scat boy!" The hellhound dropped the pathetic lust demon and bounded toward me while poor Melinda drug the thrashing Jessica through the portal. With a wave of my hand the portal closed.

I turned to my friends. Jessica's scaled face was flushed and her eyes wide with embarrassment. Melinda was crouched low catching her breath. Loki sat at my side his wolf-like tail curled about his legs as he watched the goings on.

"We are to NEVER speak of this again," Jessica said flatly. I nodded as did Melinda before they turned to our newest obstacle.

"Well ladies welcome to the City of Envy."

**I know it "took me long enough" as said by one of my dear friends when I sent her some pics but I have been having…technical difficulties, such as school, and art work, and trying to get my blankety-blank computer to blankety-blank work. **

**The Tuneless Siren: I actually gave you more of a roll in this one. You know I feel kinda guilty about that but I am glad you enjoy it.**

**Deans True Girl: YOU SLUT! LOL j/k you know I love you like a voster. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I am FINALLY back. I have been working like a mad woman on some of my new projects and fanfics. (including my newest addictions **_**Legion of Superheroes**_** and **_**Legend of Korra**_**) I swear I am pathetically addicted to them. But anyway enough of that ON TO THE KINGDOM OF ENVY!**

"So this is the kingdom of Envy?" Melinda asked glancing around.

"Apparently," Jessica replied.

"Do you feel envious of anything?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nope."

They may not have felt anything but I sure as hell did. I felt all the envy that I had buried deep inside me of their love life. Of anyone's love life. But it wasn't something I could steal…I know I have tried and I am a master thief.

"Lindsey what about you?" Melinda asked turning to me. I shot her a lethal glare.

"I'll take that as a yes," she muttered.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked.

"Fine," I snarled, shoving past them. They looked at each other as I stormed through the kingdom. I heard them jog up behind me and they placed their hands on either shoulder.

I spun around fists clenched, "What?"

Jessica and Melinda jumped back. "What are you envious of?" Jessica asked, with a peevish sound in her voice. I averted my eyes angrily.

"Oh… Lindsey, there is nothing we can do about that," Melinda said, instantly understanding.

"I know I can't help it," I snapped jerking my shoulder free of her grasp.

"What?" Jessica shrieked loudly, sick of being left out.

"Lindsey is envious of us," Melinda said with a hurt sadness in her tone.

"Why?"

"Because we found love, and she…hasn't yet. She believes she never will and because of that she is envious of us," she said still sad.

"Oh Lindsey, of course you will fall in love!" Jessica said trying to reassure me placing her hand on my shoulder again. I snarled and jerked free.

"No. No I won't I am aware of that and I know that it won't change. I can still long for it though," I snarled glaring at them. "I can still be envious of you," I muttered softly storming through the city.

Jessica and Melinda followed me and kept their distance because I was envious of THEM and when I got envious I got violent…I got violent all the time anyway but when under the influence of Hell I was three times as violent.

My senses were three times as sharp as usual so when the gates opened unleashing endless swarms of demonsend I heard it.

"Girls. Go," I said flatly turning to face my opponents. Jessica and Melinda turned to look as well.

"Uhhh, Lindsey, can you take on all of them by yourself?" Melinda asked a little cautious.

"She's pissed. She can do it! MOVE!" Jessica shouted taking her arm and dragging her through Envy. Suddenly my jacket was in the jaws of a large Hellhound.

"LOKI! DROP ME!" I shouted thrashing, my wings furling and unfurling indignantly. Instead of dropping me he tore through the streets catching up to Melinda's pumping legs and Jessica's beating wings.

"LET ME GO! I CAN TAKE 'EM!" I snarled.

"Don't do it, Loki! She's running on rage it won't be enough! We have to keep her around to keep her to get to the Pitt and get the boys back!" Jessica asked.

"Oh so that's all I'm good for! A tour guide through hell to get your boys back! Screw it! Drop me, Loki!" I shrieked. He snarled and tossed his head angrily in defiance.

"DAMNIT LOKI!" I shrieked.

"He can sense you're not yourself. Good thing now he'll listen to us," Jessica said gliding beside me. I swipped a claw at her.

"Get over here and say that to my face! I'll gut you like a fish!"

"No, you wouldn't," she smirked flying away.

"Is that the smartest thing to say to a girl who has taken out armies?" Melinda asked her breath heaving with exertion.

"Right now? It's all we are going on," she replied. I hissed and snarled, bit and clawed, thrashed and fought but Loki's jaws were too strong. We got to the gate and Melinda and Jessica looked at me.

"Are you gonna open it?" Melinda asked looking up at me dangling from Loki's jaws.

"After I kick those demons back to their realms, sure," I replied snidely.

"Lindsey we need to get out of here, NOW!" Jessica shouted.

"So! I have honor I have to win back," I growled looking at each of them before turning my head behind me, lowering my wings to get a better look at the onslaught of demonsend.

"Lindsey once we get to the Pitt they won't follow us anymore!" Jessica shouted.

"Let me go and they won't follow us anymore now!" I growled.

"Please, sister, just open the door!" Melinda begged grabbing my claw. I snarled and jerked it back accidently cutting her hand slightly. Nothing that wouldn't heal in a couple of days but a firm reminder of how lethal I could be and how angry I was at them.

"Alright THAT does it!" Jessica growled flying up right in my face, "We are here to rescue our boys, we get you are envious of that, but we are here and that is our mission! It's your fault they were captured and now we have thousands of demonsend after us because of the Demon Lord's eye YOU caught! Now get us in the next level of Hell or I am gonna start doing some damage!" she shrieked.

My eyes were flat as my features. I loved my sisters even in the kingdom of Envy where I was envious of them I loved them and something she said hit home.

"Fine," I snarled, and Loki finally dropped me. My feet hit the ground with a soft thud and I lifted my claw and muttered the magic needed to open the gate. We stepped though the portal and I felt the change come over me immediately. I sighed as the envy was left behind.

"Uhhh Lindsey, what's wrong with Melinda?" Jessica asked. I looked up at my sister whose eyes were glazed over and mouth agape in delight. I looked forward at a kingdom brimming with food.

"Welcome to Gluttony," I said crossing my arms. "The last kingdom before we hit the Pitt."

**Okay it took me a long time because I have been super busy with my new job but I finally got it up. **

**DeansTrueGirl: You seem to love reminding me of my awesomeness.**

**The Tuneless Siren: You are in serious trouble in this upcoming chapter…at least up to the gate where I get into serious trouble. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Well we are finally in Gluttony and are down to three chapters left in this story. Well four counting the Epilogue but here it is.**

"Oh my GOD!" Melinda gasped diving at the food. I grabbed her ankle quick and she fell to the ground. Jessica looked at me confused. Her sense of smell told her what the food really was. Poison. I just had brilliant will power.

"Lemme go! I am friggin starving!" she screeched fighting at my hold on her ankle.

"I will make Loki carry you this time!" I threatened making her pause and look up to the great dog. It caused a moment's pause before she started thrashing again.

"He won't be able to hold me!"

"If he can hold two thrashing demons I am betting a petite siren won't be that difficult," I said bluntly. Melinda glared at me with a tone in her vision I had never seen before…well at least not since Wrath. I am not going to lie it put a bit of fear into my heart.

"I said let me go!" she said sternly.

"Mindy, you want to know what that food is. Its demon's blood rose. Deathly poison to any and all beings that are alive. Demons, sirens…even mikokai."

"Really?" she asked pausing again. "No way; it even smells like a feast!"

"Yeah and have you noticed what's around the feasting table?" I asked, glancing at the dead bodies littering the floor.

"Not many make it all the way through the Seven Kingdoms to Gluttony but those that do have to have extreme will power to get back out!"

"I just want a taste," Melinda cried.

"And I want my friends alive!" I cried. The clicking of the gates opening made me flick my ears back and looked over my shoulder as the demonsend began ripping through whatever space they could like bugs.

"Oh shit," I muttered my eyes wide in shock, I tossed her over my shoulder and ran like hell broke loose, which technically it had. Jessica was flying swiftly beside me and Loki was bounding to my other side.

"LEMME GO! LEMME GO!" Melinda screamed.

"Not on your life!" I replied never slowing up.

"LINDSEY I AM WARNING YOU!" she shrieked.

"I am promising you!" I shouted in response. Suddenly there was a sharp bite on my leg.

"AHH!" I shouted kicking my leg and shaking it loose. I growled hissing and spiting fire. I didn't even know I could do that. I spun and took a deep breath releasing fire and scorching the demonsend.

"Wow! When did you learn that?" Jessica asked.

"Just now! Run!" I screamed.

"You have wings! FLY!" Jessica yelled. I glanced at the gnarled wings arched behind my back and spread them beating down and taking to the air.

"Ahhh!" screamed Melinda in fear, clutching at my jacket in fear. I beat my wings and flew as fast as I could toward the gate. Jessica flew up beside me.

"Isn't she hurting you?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah but I am a little preoccupied right now!" I growled. The gate was in sight. I was happy suddenly that we were about to get to the Pitt.

"Finally!" I gasped, pouring on the speed. I had just touched the door when my feet were jerked from underneath me. Melinda went flying, Jessica catching her before she started on the food. I turned snarling as I kicked at the demonsend clawing their way up my legs. The gates were open and slowly closing.

"GO!" I shouted.

"But Lindsey!" Jessica protested.

"You have to save your protectorates! GO!" I screamed. They started through the gates before turning back one more time.

"GO!" I screamed as loud as I could now pulled up to my shoulders in demonsend I threw my hand forward using my demon power to push them through the gate just as it slammed shut. I saw the gates close as the demonsend surrounded me.

000

The demonsend pulled back once we were back in the kingdom of Wrath again. My arms were bound behind my back and I was on my knees like a slave at Typhus's feet.

"I knew you would be back, my bride," he cooed in his disgusting demon voice.

"Not of my own free will I can assure you that," I spat.

"Whether you choose to be or not you are to be my mate," he said waving his claw dismissively.

"Over my dead body!" I growled.

"That can be arranged," he smirked. I was suddenly carted away by demonsend to where I didn't know but at least my clan sisters and their protectorates would be safe.

**I know that it was short but we have two chapters left and the epilogue then THE NEXT STORY! **

**DeansTrueGirl: Sorry it took so long to post it. The last three will be epic.**

**The Tuneless Siren: You tell me to update soon all the time but you never review or rather you can't review for a month. Don't make any sense lol. **


	15. Chapter 15

**They finally made it to the Pitt… well most of them. Let's see how the girls make it out of the Pitt. **

_(Third person POV)_

Melinda slammed her fist against the gate pounding her fists against the solid wall.

"We HAVE to go back for her!" the siren cried.

"No we move forward like she ordered us to do," Jessica said, biting back her own salty tears.

"What about Lindsey!" Melinda asked stepping back and throwing her hand in their lost leaders direction.

"She told us to get the boys because of how long they have been here. Her will is stronger than theirs and she has been through this before. We have a duty to fulfill then we can rescue her. She knows that and that's why she sent us on," Jessica ranted on. Melinda bit her lip and nodded before the two turned to the final gate. The actual gate into the Pitt.

"You ready?" Jessica asked a bit of shake in her voice.

"No," Melinda squeaked.

"Me either," Jessica said the waver growing a bit stronger. The nyx took a deep breath and lifted her claw, pressing it firmly against the door.

The stone cracked under her power and shattered, letting the screams and flashing of light pour over them. The smell of burning flesh and fresh blood overwhelmed their senses. Melinda felt bile rise in her throat. The very air felt as if its sole purpose was to cause pain and misery.

"How are we ever going to find them in this?" she asked, tears springing in her eyes. As if reminding her of his presence Loki pushed his cold nose against her hand.

"Well since our Link doesn't work I guess we have to rely on Loki's natural smelling abilities. I would say mine but not even a normal hounds nose is enough," Jessica said (A/N: the gift of smell from Ace). Loki snorted and lifted his muzzle to the air, shifting into his true form again. He let out a loud howl that echoed across the reaches of the Pitt.

Melinda and Jessica watched as Loki's ears pricked listening for something. For the longest none of them heard anything, finally a replying howl met their ears.

"Freyja!" Melinda gasped. Loki barked and leaned down so the siren could climb aboard his back. Hesitantly Melinda did so and the great Hellhound bounded off through the Pitt after his sisters voice, Jessica flying close behind.

"I hope we're close!" grunted Melinda as the dog bounded roughly through the Pitt. No sooner had she said that than a shout echoed through the Pitt.

"That's Dean!" Jessica shouted veering off. Loki gave a bark and Freyja replied definitely nearby (much to Melinda's tail-bone's relief).

They skidded to a stop before a rack and Jessica blanched in horror. Hooks were buried in his flesh under bone and tendon. Alistair glanced up and smirked at the nyx.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the future Mrs. Winchester and the siren. Where is your mikokai friend? Couldn't make the journey?" he asked in his annoying voice.

"Jessica?" Dean's voice was weak. Rage built up in Jessica's veins.

"Alistair! Release him and his brother NOW!" she roared, sparks flying from her mouth.

"I think not," he said.

"Fine. EAT IT ASSHOLE!" she screamed launching herself forward and burying her claws into his gut. "Mindy go rescue Sam. I got this!"

She nodded and Loki took off in search of his sister now locating Sam. Jessica hovered before the demon of torture her fangs bared in absolute rage.

"I hope you wrote your will out today," she snarled.

"If you think you stand a chance against me you are sorely mistaken," he muttered.

"We'll see," she snarled, her voice low. The two demons circled each other before Jessica launched her hissing, spitting, snake-like form at the demon. She had her tail constricting around Alistair's waist, her fangs pouring venom into his body via his jugular. He struggled as the lethargy took over his body from her poison. In moments his lifeless demon form slumped to the stone floor.

Jessica was beside Dean in moments, "Are you okay?"

"How did you guys find us?"

"Lindsey brought us here and had a couple hellhounds find you," she said trying to free him from the rack. "She was kidnapped by one of the Seven Demon Lords. We have to rescue Sam then we are going back for her."

"Lindsey has Hellhounds?"

"Yeah. Two. Loki and Freyja," she said as he fell free into her arms. Jessica pulled him close and kissed him softly. "I am just so happy you are safe again. Let's get going before Alistair comes to," Jessica said quickly wrapping an arm around her neck to help support him.

"Jess."

"Yeah, babe?"

"I love you," she gave him another kiss.

"I love you two, Dean."

000

"Sam!" Melinda shouted as Loki slid to a stop in another area of the Pitt. Sam wasn't anywhere near as in dire of shape as Dean was. He was bound but not with hooks through his flesh and bone. It was, as Melinda presumed, Lucifer's palace…or one of them.

"Melinda!" he called as she ran over the marble floor of the palace. She dropped behind him and untied his wrists and ankles.

"Let me guess…Lindsey?" he asked.

"Yep. Hellhounds are hers too," Melinda said helping him to his feet.

"Where are Jessica, Dean, and Lindsey now?"

"Jessica is saving Dean from Alistair and Lindsey was kidnapped by Typhus. We made it to gluttony and the demonsend caught her and drug her back to Wrath. She told us to save you guys first."

"Gee thanks," he muttered.

"That's not what I meant," she said quickly. "Why are you here instead of out there with the other prisoners?"

"Because I am Lucifer's host. He isn't here right now but they brought me here so when he got here I wouldn't be harmed or anything bad happen to me," Sam explained.

"Oh, guess that makes sense," Melinda said, leading the younger brother to the awaiting Hellhounds, both to their full size.

"Whoa…I guess I can understand why Dean's scared of these things now," Sam muttered as Melinda pulled herself up onto Freyja's back.

"Come on we have to go save Lindsey now!" she called as the large canine lumbered to her feet and took off following Dean's scent.

000

Jessica heard the pounding paws before she saw them and tightened her grip on Dean's waist so he wouldn't get carried away with the two Hellhounds that quickly approached them.

"What is that?" Dean asked.

"Loki and Freyja, friends of Lindsey's, with Mindy and Sam," Jessica said, soothingly.

"Jess, are those Hellhounds?" he asked suddenly cautious.

"Yeah, Lindsey saved them when they were pups and they've been loyal to her ever since."

"You know I hate Hellhounds."

"I know. They won't hurt you though and are the fastest, safest way to get to Lindsey," she said almost begging him. He clenched his jaw and nodded.

"Fine." She lifted him gently onto Loki's back and the group took off to save their lost friend.

**Oh Grife I am on a roll today! I am a writing MACHINE! One more chapter then the Epilogue and we are finished with this story!**

**DeansTrueGirl: Glad you are so concerned about me…feeling the love. **

**The Tuneless Siren: She reviewed but I never got it. I am sure it was lovely.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay back to Lindsey. **

_(Lindsey's POV)_

All I could feel was pain. My wrists were being held up above my head and my knees were supporting most of my weight. My blood was pooled around me some of it was days old and dried. My vision was blurry and my breathing and heart-rate were low. I was a demon in hell so I couldn't die but I wasn't in good shape. My throat started retching and had I any food in my stomach it would have come up. Once the dry heaving had subsided I was fine again.

"If you simply yield all this pain will be over," Typhus's dark voice crooned.

"I will never be yours," I said with as much fire as I could muster. My voice sounded like I was already dead.

"Very well," he sighed, shaking his head, "Again." He waved to one of his demons. The demon bowed and lifted his clawed fist that held a demon's cat-of-nine-tails. A demon's cat-of-nine-tails is built like a regular one except the nails, and shards of glass were spelled to extract as much pain and as much suffering and as much blood as they could.

I clenched my eyes shut and awaited the stinging blows. They came slowly with pauses between to cause maximum pain. This guy was a pro. I bit my lip trying to resist crying out. I couldn't show my weakness. Eventually the pain was too much and I threw my head back and screamed in agony my voice echoing through the chambers.

Through tear streaked eyes I glared at Typhus who was grinning evilly. If I could get loose and if I had any of the energy I would tear him apart. My wings twitched in spasms at each blow of the whip. My head swam in and out of focus. I was going unconscious.

"Cease, she is about to go out," Typhus growled. I clenched my eyes shut. Damn. All I wanted was to go out. To forget this nightmare. I couldn't even do that they were to skilled at torture. I felt the trickle of blood down my back from the fresh wounds. When he was certain I was conscious again he nodded to the other demon standing by.

"Close them up," he growled. The demon brought the red hot poker to my skin cauterizing the wounds to close them and sending excessive amounts of searing pain through my body. My raw throat tore loose with screams again.

"I shall leave you to think about my proposal. By morning perhaps you will have come to your senses," he said as if talking about the weather, then waving his demons along behind him. When they were gone I collapsed, grateful to be alone.

I focused on my breathing and prayed my clan had gotten home safely. As long as they were safe I could live with that confidence. I let my head fall back as my lungs, weak from blood-loss, scratched for the stale blood scented air.

Suddenly there was a faint scratching at the door. I forced my head up and watched the door. I feared for a moment one of the demons had returned at Typhus allowing…but something was wrong. It was taking too long for them to get in. Unfortunately my brain was so lack of blood that I couldn't think properly. I closed my eyes and my head lolled forward. I heard the door open and couldn't even find the energy to lift my head and see who it was.

"Lindsey! Oh! What have they done to you?!" shouted a familiar voice. It sounded like Melinda but it wasn't. It couldn't be. They escaped back to Earth to safety. Great now I was hallucinating.

"Go away," I muttered, "You aren't real. They got away. I made sure of it."

"She thinks we are a hallucination," Dean's voice was there too. Great. At least my brain, what little of it that was functioning, made me think that everyone was safe. I could be reassured with that.

"It's us, Lindsey," Melinda said placing a palm against my cheek and it registered they weren't a hallucination.

"I…I told you to get home," I whispered/groaned. "You guys getting to safety was my top priority. Wh-why did you come back for me?" I felt Dean and Sam picking the locks at my wrists.

"You are family. We don't just leave you behind," Jessica said catching me.

"This palace is a steel trap," I said, "Easy to get in but nearly impossible to get out."

"Nearly. Not completely," Jessica said as Melinda looped an arm around her neck and helped me stand.

"Get out. Save yourselves. I will be okay," I said, "I am my father's daughter after all."

"No. We are a clan. No clan member gets left behind," Jessica snarled, suddenly very determined. I knew when she got like that and I was in this condition there was no way I could talk to her so I just nodded. We snuck through the halls of the Palace of Wrath as quietly as we could.

We had almost made it to the gates when the horn sounded that I had escaped. Demonsend rose in a black cloud from the palace, swarming straight toward us. My clan surrounded me protectively, Loki and Freyja barking and snarling most frighteningly.

I looked around me at all my friends, my clan. Risking their lives for me. I took my arm from around Melinda's neck and gathering what strength I had left I stood and made my way out from the circle surrounding me.

"Lindsey, what are you doing?" Jessica demanded.

"Saving us," I groaned, holding my side.

"You are too weak! You could die!" Jessica cried.

"Come on, Jess we both know I am too damned stubborn to die," I replied as jovially as I could. They all looked worried but I turned back and lifted my claw.

"Shirva!" I cried forming a wall before I muttered the spell that would take us all home. A blinding light appeared around us and I collapsed.

I felt the cold night rock of the mesa, form under me as we returned. All my familiars curled up around me or stood over me, making room for my family. I smiled up at all of their worried faces.

"We did it guys. We made it back…" I smiled weakly, "Told you we would." Those were the last words I spoke before I fell into unconsciousness.

**THE END! No there is an epilogue but you guys are gonna love it. Okay Jessica's gonna love it :)**

**DeansTrueGirl: I love you guys.**

**melinda: I hope you like it Mindy Fay.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The epilogue! You guys love me. **

The wedding was spectacular. Jessica wore a form fitting gown and had the most beautiful glow about her that you ever did see. Dean was beaming with pride and everyone seemed to be having a grand time.

Even I held an air of delight. I should have been extremely happy. And I was happy for them but I was holding something back too. They told me not to do anything brash after I woke up, that we would all get through our bouts with hell on our own.

I didn't listen.

Not even a day after I woke up did I put a spell on them sending their pain and suffering from their Hell Experience, as we had taken to calling it, directly into my body to be processed along with my experience and the fact Typhus was now hunting me like a dog.

They didn't seem to notice and I figured that would be my gift to the happy couple for their wedding. Taking away my clans pain.

As we threw rice to bid the two good fortune on their honeymoon a faint voice drifted in on the wind. It sent a chill down my spine and a dark reminder through my brain.

_No matter where you are I will hunt you down. You can't even look at another male. You are MY mate. Wherever you are I will hunt you down._

I knew he would make good on his promise but for now we were at peace and I wasn't going to let something that would happen later ruin the now.

As they were getting in the Impala I ran up to Jessica and gave her a hug.

"Love you, sis," I said.

"Love you, too," she glanced behind me at Melinda and Sam holding hands.

"Think you can keep those two in line while I am gone?"

"I think I can. Have fun…" I said, slipping a charm around her wrist. "It's for spiritual protection," I lied. I hadn't put a charm on the thing at all but it would pose an excuse as to why they felt better. "I gave one to Mindy, too."

"Lindsey…"

"Take care Jess," I said helping her into the car with her long skirts. "And remember don't do anything I wouldn't do," I said with a wink. She smirked.

"Aye, aye Captain," she said. I tapped the roof of the car and stepped back as they left on their honeymoon. I knew they would be happy. They were the perfect couple and they were so happy together.

I thought perhaps this could be the end. Perhaps we could retire and I could live out the remainder of my life peacefully alone. Sadly alone without a protectorate that loved me but peaceful.

Little did I know our adventures were only beginning.

**This is after all the epilogue so it's supposed to be short.**

**DeansTrueGirl & The Tuneless Siren: Hope you guys like it. I know I said I was posting tomorrow but I just couldn't wait. **


End file.
